Do outro lado do espelho
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Era isso. Estava morto. Era do além que observava Peter sair do quarto, James entrar no banheiro, assobiando, e Remus aproximarse, sorrindo. Sirem. Slash.


**Título:** Do outro lado do espelho  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Personagens:** Sirius e Remus  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

Escrito de presente para a Lunnafê no Amigo Oculto da Potter Slash Fics de 2006.

* * *

**Do outro lado do espelho**

-Remus, sabe o que é... Não, assim não tá bom. –Sirius deu um suspiro desesperado e recomeçou. – Remus, será que podemos conversar? Merlin! Que coisa ridícula! Somos amigos há mais de seis anos. Nunca precisei pedir pra conversar com ele... – Parou em frente ao espelho. – Patético, Sirius. Você é patético.

-Não seja bobo. Você não é patético. É lindo. Como sempre foi, aliás.

Sirius deu um sorriso largo com o comentário do espelho. Que logo sumiu ao lembrar da difícil conversa que precisava ter com Remus. Respirou fundo e tentou de novo:

- Remus, eu queria saber...

Mas foi interrompido pela chegada ruidosa de James. Os dois encararam-se. Pela expressão divertida do amigo, Sirius sabia que não viria nada de bom dali.

-Não acredito. Você ainda está conversando com o espelho?

Sirius afastou-se o mais rápido que pôde do espelho incriminador e respondeu:

- Não sei do que está falando. – Ficou satisfeito com o tom calmo e seguro. Era isso. Não tinha com o que se preocupar.

James caminhou até a cama, abriu o baú e pegou algumas roupas limpas. Atrás dele, um rastro de lama no chão.

-Bom, deixa eu esclarecer as coisas para você. Tem umas duas semanas que você não faz outra coisa a não ser se trancar no quarto e ficar na frente deste espelho. Quando um de nós chega, você faz essa cara de cachorro sem dono.

O sentimento de segurança foi substituído por puro pânico ao ouvir as palavras seguintes de James.

-Não sei por que tanto drama em conversar com Moony. Você nunca teve esse tipo de problema antes...

Sirius procurou uma de suas respostas malcriadas para dar a James e quando localizou uma de acordo, Remus entrou no quarto com Peter. E a resposta foi morar naquele lugar longínquo onde a segurança de Sirius agora habitava. Engoliu em seco e sentiu sua alma abandonar o corpo ao ouvir James dizendo:

-Wormtail, pode ir buscar um lanche pra gente? Estou faminto. Vou tomar um banho e já vamos estudar. Moony, Padfoot está precisando conversar com você.

Era isso. Estava morto. Era do além que observava Peter sair do quarto, James entrar no banheiro, assobiando, e Remus aproximar-se, sorrindo.

- O que foi, Padfoot? Está precisando de algo?

Gentil. Prestativo. Indiferente. Sirius recuperou a voz e disse:

-É. – Encarou os olhos curiosos de Remus e perdeu a coragem outra vez. – Ajuda com Poções. – Era um covarde. Sabia disso, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

-Certo, vamos para o Salão Comunal e eu te ajudo.

Sirius suspirou e acompanhou o amigo, calado.

-Ânimo, Padfoot. Não é tão mau assim.

Não, era muito pior. Mas não tinha coragem de dizer a Remus. Então, deu um sorriso fajuto e saiu do quarto.

-x-

-Remus, quer dizer, Moony, será que você...-Parou, tomou fôlego, abriu a boca, e as palavras continuaram engasgadas. – Sirius Black, você está sendo ridículo. Não é tão difícil assim. Vamos lá. Pra falar besteira ontem à noite no meio do salão comunal inteiro, você não pensou duas vezes. Nem para pegar outra detenção por brigar com o Snivellus. Vamos, você consegue.

Ainda tomava coragem, olhando fixamente para o espelho, quando ouviu:

-Sirius, o que você está fazendo?

Deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz surpresa de Peter. Voltou-se para o amigo e viu o sorrisinho debochado de James.

- Liga, não. É um caso crônico de narcisismo, Wormtail.

- Ah, tá.

Peter o encarava como se tivesse outra cabeça.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Sirius perguntou, irritado.

- Caso tenha esquecido, esse também é nosso dormitório. – James jogou o material sobre a cama, trocou a camisa. – Mas não se preocupe. Não vamos mais atrapalhar sua paquera com o espelho. Andrew nos convidou para um joguinho.

Todos os instintos de Sirius tornaram-se alertas na mesma hora.

-Quem convidou?

-Andrew, sétimo ano da Corvinal. Acho que você deve se lembrar dele. Estava com Remus no último jogo... –James completou, casualmente.

- Aquele engomadinho? – Estava indignado. A criatura era... Nem tinha palavras para expressar o que o sujeito era!

- Ah, ele não é engomadinho. – Peter falou para assombro de Sirius. – Ele é muito engraçado.

-E tem idéias excelentes para jogos. – James concordou. – Se quiser vir, o convite foi para você também.

Sirius ia responder um sonoro não, mas pensou melhor. Remus estaria sozinho com aquele sujeito. Era melhor ir também.

-Eu vou. – E seguiu os amigos.

-x-

Sirius não levantou da cama.

A noite anterior fora um pesadelo total e só queria morrer para o mundo. O engomadinho não saiu do lado de Remus um minuto. Aquilo o irritou tanto que acabou se excedendo na bebida, nas apostas, nas burradas. Resultado: brigou com James, azarou Peter, perdeu até as cuecas para o sujeitinho (que não tinha perdido a esportiva nem uma vez para completa irritação de Sirius). Mas o fundo do poço foi quando Remus, impaciente, mandou-o de volta ao dormitório. Sirius estava tão ofendido e furioso que falou um monte de besteira. Daquele tipo que dói para quem fala e mais ainda em quem ouve. Catou a primeira garota que viu e passou a noite com ela. E nem sabia onde a deixara. Ou como chegou no dormitório.

Estava sentindo-se um lixo. Cobriu a cabeça. Não levantaria hoje de jeito nenhum.

Parecia que acabara de pegar no sono quando sentiu alguém puxando o travesseiro. As imprecações morreram ao notar quem era.

-Pretende passar o dia inteiro deitado, Sirius?

Sirius levantou-se, a cabeça latejando. Andou de um lado para o outro, Remus acompanhando a movimentação pelo quarto. Aquilo estava deixando Sirius inquieto. Foi para o banheiro e demorou o máximo possível lá. Ao sair, encontrou Remus no mesmo lugar, lendo.

-Agora que está melhor, acho que precisamos conversar, não é? – Remus não esperou resposta para continuar. – Ontem, você foi um babaca. Até aqui, novidade nenhuma. Peter acha que eu deveria te deixar apodrecer na cama. Sabe, não foi nada agradável para o coitado ficar mugindo e coaxando a noite inteira. James não ficou nada contente com o que você falou da Lily, mas deve esquecer mais tarde. E eu...

Sirius engoliu em seco. Não lembrava de tudo que dissera, mas o pouco que lembrava não era nada bonito.

-Moony, eu...

Remus deixou o livro sobre a cama e foi até onde Sirius estava. Ele não parecia magoado ou chateado.

-Sabe, eu fico furioso com as coisas idiotas que você falou. Mas o Andrew me fez perceber pontos interessantes.

Andrew, o engomadinho. O senhor bonzinho. Sirius mordeu o lábio para não dizer o que achava do sujeitinho e deixou Remus continuar.

-Por exemplo, no meio daquela enxurrada de insultos, não percebi a história do treino. Foi Andrew quem chamou minha atenção para isso.

Remus deu um passo à frente e perguntou:

-O que queria me falar, Sirius?

Ficou parado, encarando o rosto de Remus tão próximo. Finalmente, falou:

- Moony – Engoliu em seco, nervoso.-, pode me perdoar? Eu sou um idiota mesmo. Sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas não sei mais o que fazer. Essas foram as duas piores semanas que já passei.

Remus não falou nada, e Sirius continuou, desesperado:

-Por favor, Moony. –Esperou e nada. Começou a se irritar. – Mas eu tinha razão quanto ao babaca. Ele não largou do seu pé desde então. Eu nem virei as costas e ele já caiu matando...

Remus o beijou por um bom tempo e, quando Sirius estava animando-se, e começando a tentar tirar a roupa de Remus, ele separou-se, um sorriso divertido.

- Acho que essa é a única maneira eficiente de te impedir de falar besteira. Andrew namora Louis, também da Corvinal. Somos amigos, Sirius. Se não fosse tão cabeça-dura, já saberia disso há muito tempo. Quanto ao seu pedido de perdão, vou pensar no caso. Não sei se você anda merecendo.

Puro sentimento de culpa encheu o peito de Sirius. Afastou-se.

-Moony, eu tenho de te contar uma coisa. Ontem, depois da briga, acabei saindo com uma garota e eu nem lembro o que aconteceu.

Remus deu um sorriso ainda mais largo.

- Eu sei. Nós a azaramos, e Andrew e Louis a levaram de volta a Corvinal.

Sirius riu, aliviado, e abraçou Remus.

-Esses caras não são boas influências. Estou começando a gostar deles...

-São divertidos. Mas não se preocupe com eles agora. Deve ir pensando em como vai me fazer perdoá-lo.

-Não se preocupe. Criatividade não é um problema para mim.

- Eu sei. – Remus falou, antes de voltarem a se beijar.

-x-

Um pouco afastado, o espelho, refletindo Sirius, deu um suspiro, chateado.

-Vou sentir sua falta, garotão.

E a expressão chateada permaneceu, mas somente até sentir os braços do reflexo de Remus envolvendo-o. E percebeu que era bem mais prazeroso refletir exatamente o que acontecia no quarto...


End file.
